In a gas turbine or a turbo refrigerator, an axial flow compressor which is a type of axial flow fluid machine is used in order to compress gas. Among this type of axial flow fluid machine, there is an axial flow fluid machine including a plurality of variable vanes that are annularly disposed around a rotor, and a variable vane drive device which changes the directions of these variable vanes.
In Patent Document 1, in a compressor in which a stator vane is disposed inside of a casing, the stator vane is fixed to an arm which is disposed outside of the casing. A member such as a unison ring is connected to a plurality of arms. In Patent Document 1, the movements of the arms in each stage are synchronized by rotating the member such as a unison ring around the casing with an actuator.
Patent Document 2 discloses a nozzle system including a rotatable vane between an inner shroud and an outer shroud. The nozzle system of Patent Document 2 includes a shaft member which extends from a surface of a flange member of a vane extension journal. The shaft member is operatively coupled to an actuator.